


When you need family most

by marlene_mckinnon



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Luke Patterson needs a hug, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlene_mckinnon/pseuds/marlene_mckinnon
Summary: When Luke suffers a panic attack, his friends help him keep his ground.
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	When you need family most

Luke was never one to show any negativity. He was always cracking a smile and cheering up others. Today was no different. His friends were all going on dates. Alex with Willie, Reggie with some chick he met and Julie with Nick. 

Luke was chilling in the studio, strumming his guitar. The studio was unusually cold causing Luke to have to grab a long sleeve shirt. He’s never liked long sleeve shirts even in the winter. It made him feel more uncomfortable and less room for him to move around. 

Luke shifted his attention back to his guitar, thinking about his lyrics. In the next hour, Luke shuffled and fidgeted finally surrendering. He set his guitar and notebook down, standing up. He looked out the window and noticed it was dark. 

No sign of his friends. Luke anxiously scratched at his sleeve, a habit he did ever since he was a child. He had done this when he ran away from home, staying up during late hours all alone. Luke stared out the window, he also did that a lot back in 1995. 

"If you had just stayed home, none of your friends would have to deal with you." A voice taunted from the back of his mind. 

"They like me," Luke replied in his mind.

"Do they?" 

Luke felt his jaw clench, he closed his hands into tight fists, tears leaking out of his eyes. He slowly closed his eyes trying to wipe the tears away.

He let out a deep breath, trying to regulate his breathing which did not work. 

"Damn," He muttered shakily. He gulped, moving his shaky hands to wipe his face. 

He desperately looked around looking for anything that could help him only getting himself dizzy. He collapsed onto the ground. He tried screaming out, but him being a ghost completely made him silent to the outside world. 

He brought his knees to his chest and slowly rocked himself back and forth.

"What was that method Alex told me about..." Luke shakily said to himself. 

Count 5 things you smell.

Luke tried his hardest to smell five things and list them down in his mind but no luck. He quickly gave up in the whole "5 things you sense" thing. 

He let out a sob wishing his mom was here. Heck even Ray, or Carlos. Oh how much he wished Alex or Reggie was here. They all went through their own issues during the 90s and had each other. 

After what felt like an hour to Luke, he could faintly hear the door opening and 3 voices talking.

"We’re all back!" One called out. Luke couldn’t figure out who was saying it. 

"Luke?" Another said. 

"Hey... you’re okay..." A voice said from beside him. He didn’t know who it was, but he could tell it was trustworthy so he quickly latched onto the person. 

One smell: Alex’s cologne.

He was hugging (more like clinging) onto Alex.

"I’ll handle this guys," Alex said.

"You sure?" Julie asked Alex.

Alex nodded, Reggie and Julie deciding to leave. 

Luke still held onto Alex like if he let go, he would be lost forever. 

"Alex.." Luke gasped out finally.

"You’re okay, Luke. I’m here..." Alex muttered comfortingly. 

When Luke finally got his breathing under control, Alex loosened the hug and looked at Luke. He had tears streaming down his puffy and red eyes.

"What happened?" Alex asked rubbing his right hand through Luke’s hair.

"Too overwhelming," Luke said exhausted and Alex didn’t blame him.

"Let’s get you to the couch and you can sleep," Alex stood up, Luke following him. 

They walked over to the couch and Alex carefully laid Luke down.

"Can you stay?" Luke was aware he was acting like a kid but he didn’t care, Alex was all he got right now. 

"Sure," Alex laid on the couch too, falling asleep soon after Luke. 

"Think Luke’s good?" Julie asked Reggie from outside.

"Yeah. He’s got us," Reggie replied.


End file.
